The present invention relates to fan adjusting devices, and particularly to an automatic temperature display and fan rotary speed adjusting device.
Since the rapid development of computers, the capacity of computer memory has increased rapidly and thereby, the heat dissipating of a computer, related elements, and the peripherals thereof, such as hard disk drives, flopping disk drives, compact disk drives, central processing unit, power supplies and others is increased. If the heat can not be dissipated dramatically, it will induce that the components of the computer will be destroyed.
In general, fans are installed for dissipating heats from hard disk drives, flopping disk drives, compact disk drives, central processing unit, power supplies and others. Fans provide air flow in the internal space of a computer so as to exhaust heat outwards to reduce the temperature in the computer,
Installing fans in the computer is a general technology in the prior art. However, the volume of data to be processed is greater and greater and speed of the CPUs become quicker and quicker, as a result, the fan is overload, while in most cases, the malfunction of the fans can not be found. Many reasons will cause the temperature increment of a computer and thus only fans can not completely resolve the problem of overheating.
In general, a computer has no effective mechanism to control the fans, even no means to display the temperature in a computer. Therefore, generally, users can not know the conditions of fans and temperature in a computer and thus the destroy of the fan can not be known by the users. As a consequence, users can not adapt an effective action as the fan is destroyed.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic temperature display and fan rotary speed adjusting device having an operation display panel which is capable of being connected to a disk drive frame, a cover plate or a computer panel. The operation display panel is combined to the computer panel directly, or to the 5.25 inches disk drive frame, or to the 5.25 inches disk drive cover plate, or to the 3.5 inches disk drive cover plate, in each case, the operation display panel is installed with a control circuit board, a thermometer and a connecting terminal connected to a heat dissipating fan. The window is connected to the thermometer. The thermometer is fixed or installed to the hard disk drive, central processing unit or computer. An IC in a circuit board will display the temperature measured by the thermometer and the rotary speed of the fan on the window. A circuit of the fan adjusting button is connected to the circuit board and electric heat dissipating fan. Thus, the rotary speeds of the fans are controllable by the fan adjusting button directly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.